1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are azeotrope compositions comprising nonafluoropentene and hydrogen fluoride. The azeotrope compositions are useful in processes to produce and in processes to purify nonafluoropentene.
2. Description of Related Art
Chlorine-containing compounds, such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) are considered to be detrimental to the Earth's ozone layer. Many of the hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), used to replace CFCs, have been found to contribute to global warming. Therefore, there is a need to identify new compounds that do not damage the environment, but also possess the properties necessary to function as refrigerants, solvents, cleaning agents, foam blowing agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, sterilants and power cycle working fluids. Fluorinated olefins, containing one or more hydrogens in the molecule, are being considered for use in some of the applications, like for example in refrigeration.